lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paw-Tucket
Paw-Tucket is the primary setting of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. It is described by Roxie as a world "for pets made completely by pets." According to Roxie, in order to gain access to Paw-Tucket, a pet is required to make its owner happy. Pets can stay as long as they want, and no time at all passes at their original home.1 All pets enter Paw-Tucket through a big portal called the Paw Arc, and they need to be holding their personalized key in order to leave.2 In Skylanders: Trap Team Paw-Tucket appears as an Adventure Pack in the game. It comes with both Jade and Roxie, as well as the Paw-Tucket Level Item. The Level Item will unlock the world after being placed on the portal. The story is that both Jade Catkin and Roxie McTerrier were in their apartment when they got into a bitter feud. Jade had Roxie pinned down with her paw raised to slash her. But then, they were both distracted by a loud noise. A huge rift then opens out of nowhere and starts pulling things towards it, including the two fighting roommates. The two call for help. Their friends Bev Gilturtle, Edie Von Keet, Quincy Goatee, and Trip Hamston rushed in and attempted to help, but they were unsuccessful. The rift closed before the other four could join them, leaving the four in absolute terror. The Bombay Cat and Boston Terrier find themselves in Skylands where they eventually found a group of Skylanders known as the Trap Team. The girls eventually became part of the Trap Team to save Skylands and their world. After returning to Paw-Tucket, Roxie and Jade's friends were over the moon to see them again after so long. But Paw-Tucket wasn't the way it looked before the terrible event that happened. Quincy tells them that Petula Woolwright and her group consisting of herself, Sweetie Pom Pom, Gavin Chamelle, Mitchell Snailford, and Dottie Cheetahstein have taken over Paw-Tucket while the two were gone. The level begins as the heroes fight their way through any pets that get in their way. Eventually, they find Savannah Cheetaby. She had been cursed evil by Petula's Posse and appears as a trappable villain. Afterwards, the group runs into the evil group. They split up and the heroes have to track them down. All five of them appear as separate villains to be captured. After they are all captured, the heroes work together to turn Paw-Tucket back to its former glory. There is also now a portal that connects Paw-Tucket to Skylands. Intro Dialogue Master Eon: Greetings, Portal Master. It seems you have found the entrance to . is place made for pets by pets. There are no humans. But one day, something strange happened. Two of the pets there, Jade Catkin and Roxie McTerrier, were pulled inside a large rift that opened up in their apartment. Their friends tried to help, but to no avail. They eventually found themselves here and joined the Trap Team. But now, they can return to , and just in time too. Petula Woolwright, the bully sheep, has taken over along with her group of fellow bullies. Hurry up and stop them before it's too late! Trappable Villains Savannah Cheetaby: Magic. Mitchell Snailford: Water. Sweetie Pom Pom: Earth. Gavin Chamelle: Life. Dottie Cheetahstein: Tech. Petula Woolwright: Air. In Skylanders: Imaginators It appears as an Adventure Pack with Jade, Roxie, Quincy, Trip, Edie, and Bev. The level will be unlocked once of them is placed on the portal. The story is that Jade and Roxie return to Skylands, but this time, they bring their friends along for the ride as well as the captured members of Petula's gang and also Savannah. Upon arriving, they find out that Kaos is planning another way to take over Skylands, by creating Doomlanders. When a group of Skylanders known as the Senseis are called to stop them, the pets are amazed by them. They soon are allowed to join the Senseis. However, the captured pets become worried they will be forgotten. But they are told that several captured villains are Senseis, so the captured pets become Senseis also. Now with Petula's gang on the side of good, the group must work together to stop Kaos. Upon arriving back at Paw-Tucket, everything seems to be the way it should be. Everyone is happy and now Petula's gang isn't running around stirring up trouble. However, a new threat shows up. In A World of Luna's Own Paw-Tucket was a major setting for the crossover with Let's Go Luna!. The episode goes that Carmen the butterfly was playing with her pet hamster Honey. During this time, Andy and Leo came in. But when Honey managed to catch a flying Frisbee, some sort of portal opened out of nowhere. Honey went through it, causing Carmen to panic. The butterfly immediately went after her and her two friends followed her through. The 4 end up in Paw-Tucket, confused as to where they were. They soon find out in they are some kind of place where pets run everything. All the pets that live there are terrified and confused as to who they are. Andy, Leo, and Carmen manage to calm everyone down and tell them it's okay. However, Petula and her friends sees them as an opportunity to bully them. However, due to the trio not being from the real life world, it seems like they cannot return home. The trio is devastated, thinking they will never see Luna again. The pets are confused as to who Luna is. The three tell them that Luna is the moon and their friend, causing the pets to be surprised. Friends with the moon? Now, that's cool! But one day, Luna suddenly enters the area through the Paw Arc.Category:Locations